canadian_brotherhood_of_assassins_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
History of The Canadian Brotherhood
American Revolution The Canadian Brotherhood began as a branch of French Assassins under the French Brotherhood formed in 1768 during the American Revolutionary War, originating from the French colony Acadia. Together, alongside the Colonial Brotherhood mentored by Ratonhnhaké:ton (more commonly known by his American-English name of Connor Kenway), they contested Templar operations during the war and acted as the most prominent non-american branch of the Brotherhood in the war effort at the time. Throughout the American Revolutionary War the French Assassins became acquainted with and allied to the French Army of King Louis XVI, with essential and prominent figures of France outside of the French Brotherhood becoming aware of their presence during the war, not unlike that of the relationship between the Colonial Brotherhood and George Washington's Continental Army at the time. Organization Becoming a Brotherhood On July 1st, 1780, many French Assassins were sent to an area not yet occupied by the Brotherhood; Canada, though at the time this was a mistranslated name for the land which would come to be known as Quebec, and deemed to be a separate branch of the Brotherhood, becoming the Canadian Brotherhood of Assassins (Shortened to the Canadian Brotherhood) and now being considered Canadian Assassins. This new branch of the Brotherhood was put under the mentoring of French-Canadian Jacob Antoine. Settlement On August 13th, 1780, the Assassins began properly situating themselves in Canada, beginning the construction on a couple of settlements across the land, the sister villas and bases; Oiseau located in Stadacona and Tanière located in Ville-Marie. Oiseau On October 23rd, 1780, the Canadian Brotherhood's first base of operations, Oiseau was settled in Stadacona, which would later come to be known as Quebec City, originally sporting the largest group of Canadian Assassins throughout the country until the completion of it's younger sister Tanière. After the settlement and naming of Tanière, Oiseau became the secondary base of operations for the Canadian Brotherhood and was named the french word for "Bird" to coincide with it's larger sister villa. Tanière On December 16th, 1780, the Canadian Brotherhood's largest base of operations, Tanière was settled in Ville-Marie, which would later come to be known as Montreal, sporting the largest group of Canadian Assassins throughout the entire country, effectively replacing it's older sister villa Oiseau. The villa was named the french word for "Den" as it acted as the main den for the Canadian Brotherhood '''from the early 1780's - early 1900's. Post-1780 Mentorship On February 18th, 1781, the previous Mentor of the '''Canadian Brotherhood Jacob Antoine was murdered at the age of 50 by a British Templar officer named Sir Oscar Noah and in his place Alex Cartièr became the Mentor of the Canadian Brotherhood. British Templars After the death of Jacob Antoine the British Rite of The Templar Order '''set their sights on the '''Canadian Brotherhood, aiming to take Canada for the Templar Order. On February 26th, 1781, the Templars began properly moving in on Canada, setting up settlements of their own along the coast and sending patrols through the forests. The Templars treated the aboriginal natives of the country, the French settlers, and the Canadian Brotherhood all as equal enemies of Britain. The French settlers and Canadian Assassins both combated the raiding Templars, with the natives of the country remaining relatively uninvolved during the earliy years of the conflict except for instances of violence forced upon them. It wasn't until 1782 that those native to Canada accepted a temporary alliance with the Canadian Brotherhood to help them fend off Templar invaders, marking the dawn of the Year-Long Conflict.